The Wolves of Beacon Hill
by Emiwy96
Summary: For years Beacon Hills people have be scared to enter the woods of their small town due to the stories of viscous wolves that had been prowling the woods killing and hunting, but one day Stiles Stilinski goes into the woods and meets a wolf which is more than wolf, he is human as well he realises he is also Stiles' mate.
1. Chapter 1

The strong icy wind hit the teen's over-heated skin as he ran through the woods his long limbs clumsily getting him over protruding roots, and through low hung tree's without tripping once or getting a scratch on his pale face. The sound of heavy panting was getting closer, the rough sound of paws dragging through thick layers of leaves was pushing the boy to run faster the burn in his legs becoming nearly unbearable, but he continued to run. It was that or death, it wasn't a hard decision. As a boy Stiles Stilinski had been warned by his father or the wolves that hunted in the Beacon Hill woods, it was the same stories every parent told their children in this town, for hundreds of year's wolves had hunted here and the stories had been passed down through generations of families. Stiles of course had never listened to his father's warnings and believed he'd be safe in the woods due to the fact there hadn't been a sighting in years, however now here he was sprinting away from some huge black creature that was growling and panting as it charged towards him.

Stiles made the mistake of glancing behind him for a just a second as it went silent, he tripped on a root and fell on his face into a puddle, mud spilling into his mouth, that taste thick and pungent and mud leaked into his eyes, blinding him. He tried to get up but his hands slipped, not gripping onto anything. As he began to get to his knee's a deep, husked voice came from his left.

"Are you okay?" Stiles didn't recognise the voice, and his vision was too blurred to make out anything more than a crouched man, very close to him. "I never meant to scare you," the man said, sighing disappointing, Stiles didn't understand for a moment and then he realised. This man was the wolf, he had the same jet black ruffled hair as the wolf had all over its body. Stiles went to scream with fright but the man placed his hand over his chapped lips, holding any noise back. "I don't want to hurt you, I didn't mean to chase after you like that, but sometimes I can't control myself, please forgive me." The mysterious man, Stiles didn't know what to call him, looked truly apologetic and even upset with himself, he wanted to feel sorry for him, but just minutes before this man had been trying to kill him. He moved away from the man his eyes beginning to be able to pick out more features he was tall at least 6ft, with broad shoulders and a well-defined chest and abs, as Stiles' eyes continued to move downwards he noticed the man was naked. He had thick, muscular legs, which were slightly open due to his crouched position, the teen decided to ignore the member hung between his legs, and let his eyes flick straight back up to the man's face. He had deep blue eyes that swirled with emotions, high defined cheek bones and wide set jaw shadowed with stubble. Stiles shifted away from him, and pulled himself up so he was leaning against a tree, the man's eye followed him.

"Umm, please don't hurt me?" He didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but he was afraid, he had no way to protect himself from this animalistic beast. The man sighed angrily this time.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I need to go get some clothes please give me a moment there should be some hidden around here somewhere." He mumbled something else which Stiles was pretty sure was 'I never could hurt you', before walking off in the hunt of clothes, his pert arse wiggling slightly in the distance, then he disappearing behind a tree. He came back into sight ten minutes latedressed in tight black jeans and a grey V neck t-shirt. "I've already told you that, you were just a bit of a shock to my inner wolf and I couldn't control myself very well…it's been a long time since anyone's come on my land." _His land - this was Beacon Hills wood - it was public land._ Stiles thought to himself. The man crouched in front of him again.

"Your land?" Stiles questioned shakily, unsure of himself and his safety, he didn't care if the monster said he wouldn't hurt him, he sure as hell didn't trust a word coming out of his mouth.

"Yer, I'm Derek Hale and this land has been in my family for generations, didn't you realise you'd wondered off the reserve?" Derek asked smirking slightly at the boy.

"No and hey how come no one knows you're the wolf, you live on the outskirts of town, right? And everyone who's ever spoken of you seems to think you and your family are delightful." Stiles was now fully intrigued by the man before him and his family.

"Do you really want to talk about this now, or do you want me to take you home, well to the edge of the woodland?" Stiles wanted to go home, the mud was starting to dry on his clothing and skin, making him feel uncomfortable but he'd always been fascinated but the stories of the wolves of Beacon Hills and this was his chance to learn the truth about them.

"I want to talk about it now," His fear was not going to stop him from learning, Derek was shocked for a moment, unsure of what to say, he'd been certain the lost boy would have been desperate to leave the dark, shaded woods and get home, as far away from him as possible. "That shocked ya didn't it," the teen laughed, despite the situation he was feeling comfortable with this man, he knew any minute he could rip his throat out and he didn't trust him not to but he looked just as afraid about the situation as Stiles felt.

"Ooh well, that's quite easy question really, we just act human all the time accept when we are here on this land, this were we can be free to change, and run as much as we need and indulge in any over needs without people knowing about us." Stiles wasn't sure he wanted to know what this other needs were.

"Well how come people don't come across you more often?"

"No-one comes into the woods due to the myths of evil, savage wolves that roam them, the truth is it was my family over 100 years ago that had started that rumour when too many people were frequenting the woods and coming on our land so we weren't free to run as wolves, so my ancestors started a rumour that there were wolves that were tearing people apart of course hunters came to try a kill them, but they decided a few murders for their whole family was worth the guilt, and so when those hunters never returned to town, it was decided the woods were no longer safe for humans." Stiles noticed the pain that spread across the older man's face, and he instinctually moved closer, as to comfort him.

"What's wrong?" he asked smiling sadly.

"We have to keep our distance from people so they don't find out about us and what we are and that means life is lonely it was nice to have someone to talk to, and tell the truth about my family." Derek couldn't bring himself to smile, instead just dropped his bottom onto the hard, muddy floor and crossed his legs, facing Stiles head on. "So what were you doing out here anyways? I can imagine you were told the stories."

"Funny story really, I thought it was all a load of bollocks and that there were no wolves in these, woods considering no one had seen one in years, so I came to explore, I'm a bit of a loner you see, only really got one friend and he has a girlfriend now and hardly ever talks to me, well that's another story anyway, so I came for a stroll…and well my theory of no wolves was proved wrong by you!" Stiles mocked angrily. Derek laughed at the boy, amused by his actions, he may have only known him for a brief period of time but he couldn't imagine him to ever be angry, and if he was he imagined him to be like a feisty little kitten.

"You are a peculiar boy, now what was this about your friend who doesn't pay you any attention anymore? And why aren't you more popular? You seem funny and smart to me." _Shit _Derek thought to himself, he didn't mean to say that, mate or not he needed to control his words and actions around the teen. Stiles blushed pink at the compliment but acted nonchalant.

"Basically this new girl moved in to town, her names Allison Argent," Stiles noticed Derek's shoulders tense at the name Argent, and told himself to ask about that later. "and ever since they have been joined at the hip, I even have to sit by myself at lunch now because he became one of the popular people, and when I tried to sit with them they told me to fuck off and he done nothing to stick up for me, and when I try to talk to him he always says he is busy, so yer, I'm lonely old Stiles Stilinski now." He sighed to himself quietly and looked away from the wolf's blue eyes not wanting to see the pity within them.

"I'm sorry you had such a shit friend that would leave you like that…HOLY SHIT!" the man shouted suddenly. "You are the sheriffs son." He exclaimed frantically.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Stiles demanded.

"Well, it's just you know, your dad has a gun, and he is like the town official…please don't tell him what my family is, a normal bullet may not kill me or us should I say, but it hurts." For a few moments the werewolf looked truly frightened, Stiles wasn't going to tell his dad anyway because that meant telling him he went into the woods, which would result in having his car taken away from him, and that just weren't happening.

"I won't tell him, don't worry, I'm not even gunna tell him I came inside these woods today." The boy smiled widely at Derek revealing his blunt, white human teeth. It was the most adorable smile Derek Hale had ever seen.

"I should have known this whole thing would have been a secret anyway, no need to worry about my arse getting shot." The pair laughed heartedly at this. Derek's laugh was loud, infectious, and made him look even more beautiful it that was possible. "Now I want to know why you aren't popular." By this point the mud had dried and caked on Stiles' clothing and skin, so he was left uncomfortable, and dirty; any normal day he would have gone home, and not sat around like this for anyone, but he felt like if he left he'd never see this beautiful creature again, and he just couldn't have that. So he answered the question while trying to pick mud off his arm and face.

"I think it's because I talk way too much, if you hadn't noticed and people find that really annoying, and also I always seem to say the things people really don't want to hear. So people don't like to be around me, I don't mind that much, and it wasn't as lonely when I had Scott." Derek hated seeing his mate look so hurt, and his instincts told him to move forward to comfort the boy, and hold him, but he denied his instincts, and just hummed in approval to his answer. "You must be lonely, always hiding your true self from people, I don't mean to be rude, but do you have any true friends?"

"No, I have no-one, except for my family, well and I guess you," the both smiled at that, Stiles wouldn't admit it, but he felt privileged to know about Derek and who he was. "Now this has been nice, sat here in this freezing cold weather, with a muddy arse but I'd like to get home and I think you need a shower." Derek said eyeing Stiles' soiled clothing and shaking his head with amusement.

"Oi! You trying to say I smell!" Stiles huffed clambering to his feet, Derek following in one quick, fluid movement, much more graceful than Stiles.

"No, you smell fine, but you look a mess. Now I'll lead you to your car so you can get home, it will take about 30 minutes that okay?" Stiles nodded but gave no other reply, truthfully he didn't want to leave this man's company. The walked in silence for a few minutes leaving them both to their own thoughts.

Derek thought of the moment he first saw the boy stumbling through the woods, picking random leaves of trees and flowers, humming a song to himself, his finger strumming against his dark jean clad thigh. He felt the burning need run through his body before he could control himself, and his body began to shake as his body changed into a large black wolf. His claws dug into the earth, and he pulled in a deep breath the strong smell of his mate fogging any focused part of his mind and he began to run, chasing his mate through the woods, with no proper control over himself for at least ten minute until he heard a low whimper pierce through the silence, it came from Stiles' mouth and he knew at that moment he was scaring his mate and with that he stopped immediately.

In these moments of silence Stiles was trying to figure out why Derek stopped chasing him so suddenly, and then appeared again in human form and was truly sorry, he didn't understand what had made the wolf transform at his presence, he said it's because he didn't expect to see a human, but he was around humans all the time, so Stiles was pretty sure Derek had lied about that but he wasn't going to push him, well not about that anyway.

"So why'd you tense at the name Argent?" The question dragged Derek from his own thoughts.

"I didn't," Derek tried to deny his reaction, but Stiles gave him a look that said he knew he was bullshitting. "I'd rather not talk about it in detail, but basically the Argent family is a family of Werewolf hunters, they know the truth of what the wolves are in this area, they just don't know who they are, who we are." Stiles nodded in understanding, and continued walking without digging for any more information, he could tell the topic made him feel uncomfortable and even maybe a little vulnerable.

The two men were walking so close together their shoulders kept brushing against one another, neither of them mentioned it but just continued to walk in silence, looking at each other now and again with mild curiosity.

"Maybe we could, I dunno, er meet up again, as long as you promise not to chase me next time, big guy cause' I nearly shit myself." Derek was shocked by the request but, he couldn't deny how much he wanted to see the young man again.

"Yes, I'd love that!" He came across maybe a little too enthusiastic but he didn't care. "And I promise not to chase after you…well unless you asked," Stiles realised the man was flirting with him, but he was clueless on how to flirt back, didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"Maybe one day Sourwolf," The audible gasp that echoed though the silent tree's after passing though Derek's lips, made Stiles believe he'd said the right thing.

"Don't test me, Little Red." Derek smiled down at the boy his eyes flicking to the bright red hoodie he was wearing, before chuckling lightly. "We're about 5 minutes from your car."

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"My sense of smell is much stronger than yours, so I could smell your car from where we were sat together."

"That's awesome." Stiles exclaimed excitedly, "Is there anything about you that is better than humans, accept the obvious fact you can turn into one huge freaking wolf."

"How about we talk about that another time, cause theirs your car," Derek pointed between the tree's, Stiles could just make out the blue curve of his bonnet, but knew this was as far as Derek was going to take him.

"Thanks, but could you come with to the car, so I can write my number down on a piece of paper for you."

"I would but no point really, as I'm gunna run home and when I change I will lose the clothes and piece of paper," Stiles' face sunk in disappointment. "I'll type my number in your phone though, and you make sure you text me when you get home, saying you got there safe, how about that?" Stiles' faced lifted into a huge smile as he handed his phone over. Derek quickly typed his number in, before handing the phone back and moving away from the teen.

"I'll see you soon, I hope and make sure you text me." Derek smiled, softly but Stiles still caught to the tone of authority as though it was an order, Stiles wouldn't admit it not even to himself, but it aroused a hunger and passion within him.

"Will do, see you Derek." Stiles said before walking away towards his car. Derek watched him until he was in his car and driving away.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles drove home slowly, in a happy daze; he knew he should have been scared and never of sat and spoken to Derek, but there was some kind of pull he could not deny. He felt safe – when he wasn't being chased – with him.

Derek stripped quickly, wanting to get home as soon as possible, but he kept pausing because he was distracted by thoughts of Stiles, thoughts of his pale angular face and the way his eyes light up every time he smiles or laughs flooded his mind, as he changed and ran through the woods to his family home. Derek loved the feeling of his paws padding on the hard floor of the woods, he ran as often as he could he found it cleared his mind – usually.

When Stiles pulled up outside his house, he noticed his dads car was gone meaning he had left for work_ great another night alone_. He was being left alone more and more often with his dad constantly working. He got out of his blue jeep, and made his way in doors and ran straight up the stairs to his bedroom, nearly tripping halfway but luckily managing to save himself. He threw himself onto his bed and pulled his phone from his pocket.

Derek arrived home in record time, unfortunately for him everyone was in. Talia was the first to sense a difference and smell the new scent.

"Well where have you been?" She asked smiling at him.

"Don't want to talk about it." He huffed trying to move around his mother, but she just stepped in front of him and the others followed suit trying to stop him from leaving the kitchen. He flashed his red eyes at them "I said I don't want to talk about it. It's personal." He didn't like using his alpha abilities over his family but he really didn't want to tell anyone about Stiles, not yet. They all backed away bowing their heads in a submissive manner, and he left the room.

Stiles was contemplating what to write in his text message to Derek, he didn't want to say anything to obvious or come across desperate but he really wanted to text him and quick so he know I made it home.

_Hey, it's Stiles! Made it home, Big Bad. _

That sounded good, to him, he quickly sent it before he talked himself out of it.

Derek smiled as he phone beeped to signal a text, he knew it would be Stiles, he suspected it would have taken him longer than that to text but he was happy it hadn't. He read the message chuckling to himself about the nickname. He saved the number under Little Red before replying.

**Hi, I'm glad, Little Red, you had your shower yet?**

Stiles was surprised by the quick reply, and looked down at himself in shock as he read the message, he'd completely forgotten the mess he was because he was so excited to talk to Derek again. God did he look horrible with dark brown mud staining nearly everything he had on.

_Hah no I totally forgot just gunna go grab one now. _Stiles replied then made his way to his bathroom stripping his clothes as he went, he turned the shower on to let it warm up while he found a towel in the basket. Once the water had warmed up he climbed into the shower letting the hot water cascade down his body loosening the mud. He reached for his body wash and lathered it up in his hands then rubbed it down his body, scrubbing on the parts covered in mud. Once his body was free of body he grabbed the strawberry scented shampoo that he loved so much he squirted it straight onto his head, using way to much so the smell was overly strong – just the way he liked it – he washed it out watching the mud and small leaves trickle onto the bottom of the bath. He re-washed his body then climbed out wrapping the towel, low, around his waist. He ran back into his bedroom to read the text he hoped he would have received from Derek. He was right he had.

**Okay well hope it doesn't take too long, you were looking one hell of a muddy mess. :L **

Stiles thought how dare he be laughing at me, and replied quickly with his own snide dig.

_Well at least I wasn't naked :L _ He received a quick reply.

**I've been told I am a very beautiful naked man, so I think you should feel privileged. **

Stiles slowly towel dried himself so to make Derek wait, it took him at least 10 minutes to dry himself and then he slowly dressed himself in some jogging bottoms and a tight black t-shirt. Once he returned to his phone he noticed he had a message from Derek.

**Sorry, have I made you feel uncomfortable :/ **He seemed genuinely concerned that he'd upset Stiles and Stiles just had to laugh.

_No you didn't I was just thinking about how there really wasn't all that much to see hah! _Stiles laughed.

Derek had been laying on his bed texting back and forth with stiles for a while now – due stiles taking a break for his shower – but when Stiles stopped texting for a while he worried he'd made him feel uncomfortable, but his reply to Derek's apology text made him splutter and choke on his own air, partly with amusement but mainly shock. Derek typed back his reply quickly as his mother called him down for family dinner.

**Well you obviously weren't looking in the right places ;) got family dinner now I'll text you when we are done.**

Stiles read the message, jealousy swelling deep within him, he wished he had family dinner, all he has is his dad and never has time for Stiles anymore.

Derek was dreading his family dinner he knew there would be a hundred questions on why he was so happy and the new scent on his skin of course, he really did hate having a huge family sometimes. He walked into the kitchen taking his sit at the head of the table his mum, Talia on the left and his uncle, Peter on his right and then around the table was his sisters Cora and Laura and his brother Aaron all looked at him in expectation for him to explain everything, he was tempted to his Alpha abilities against them again but he really did hate taking advantage of his family in that way when it wasn't a situation that actually asked for his leadership.

He began eating his roast dinner that Talia had prepared trying to ignore the stares and wait for them to actually get the courage to ask him what they wanted, the rest of his family began to eat except for his mother who just looked at him.

"Sooo, who's the boy?" Derek smirked his mum is always so to the point.

"Didn't I tell you, I don't want to talk about it?" He questioned, looking towards his smiling mother.

"You just seemed so at ease when you came in and then I heard you laughing up stairs and I'm your mother I just want to know who is making my son so happy." Talia defended herself.

"Okay you have a good point there, and you'd find out eventually anyway," Derek smiled broadly before continuing his whole family interested now, had but their cutlery down and was fully focused on him. "I met my mate," there was loud gasps from all his family members. "His name is Stiles Stilinski, yes he is the Sheriffs son so obviously human, but he knows what I am, what we are, but he does not know he is my mate and he will not be told, not now, not ever unless he falls for me himself." The whole family looked at him shocked but his uncle just looked disappointed with him. "What Peter?" Derek asked angrily stuffing his face with food again.

"Are you stupid? Telling a human what we are, you don't even know him, how can you trust him like that?" Peter always wanted to be an alpha so tried to prove his worthiness at every chance he got, by arguing against Derek, which was a stupid idea because he never would be an alpha.

"It is not your decision who I trust or what I do for that matter, but he only know because I changed and chased him down, and then when he fell and hurt himself running from me, I appeared in human form, and I may not know him very well, but he did not judge me for what I was and he will not tell anyone what we are. I advise you, Peter don't try and argue with me on the subject of my mate." Derek flashed his scarlet eyes at his elder, making Peter look away in humiliation.

"So is Stiles who you were texting earlier?" His mother of course just wanted to sweet little details, Talia had always trusted her eldest son's actions and instincts "Is he okay? Y'know after you chased him through the woods?" everyone laughed a little at this, because Derek was the most controlled of all of them and it was rare for him to phase without making the conscious decision. Without asking they all knew he hadn't made the decision to chase his mate like that.

"Yes Ma, it was Stiles I was texting I asked him to text me when he got home, and then well we just kept talking and yes he was fine, he was petrified of me at first but he became more and more comfortable as we spoke and I explained everything. I think I'm going to invite him over soon, because he seems lonely and well obviously I want to be there for him." Everyone around the table nodded in agreement, apart from Peter who got up from the table throwing his plate onto the side and stormed out of the back door.

"You know what he is like, I'll try and talk to him," Laura was always trying to protect her uncle, no one understood why because he'd never been exactly nice to any of them.

"You can tell him, if his attitude towards my mate does not change he will be removed from this pack and I mean that Laura." Derek's sister nodded and got up from the table in search of her uncle, since being down stairs Derek had heard his phone go off 3 times, he was desperate to go read the messages but he needed to finish his meal for his mother's sake.

"I'd love to meet him, I see him in school but he seems so shy." Aaron said to his brother, he was one of the popular people so he'd never really mingled with Stiles but he felt really bad for him the other day when everyone told him to fuck off and no one stood up for him, he felt guilty as well cause he felt like he should of. "I think he lost like his friend the other week, he always seems so sad now," Aaron continued feeling genuinely upset for the guy, he couldn't even imagine what it must feel like for Derek to see his mate in such a way.

"It's settled then Derek is going to bring his mate round for us all to meet, but no pushing him, its Derek's choice when he invites him round." Everyone continued to eat their dinner in silence after that they were all finished quickly and as soon as everyone had finished Derek was up and rushing up the stairs to his phone. By no he had 4 messages.

_My dad's gone to work at well I'm kinda lonely and I thought maybe you'd want to come round…after your dinner. _

_If you want, god don't think you have to._

_I'm sorry, I just thought after we had such a good time today maybe we could talk some more._

_It was stupid just ignore me. _

Derek laughed at the boys antics, he was so happy Stiles had initiated meeting again, it showed he really wasn't that scared of him.

**Of course, I'd love to come over don't ever think I wouldn't, silly little red! **

_Thank god, I was so embarrassed that I'd come across needy :/ _

_**I think it was sweet that you were so nervous and wanted to spend time with me :3**_

_. do you need me to come pick you up?_

By now Derek was already in his Camaro and on his way to the Stilinski house, he should have given Stiles warning but he was just ecstatic to be able to see his mate again so soon, he also knew it was going to be hard to control his instinct for claiming for a long period of time but he would try to just be close to his mate.

**I'm kinda already on my way…sorry I am excited to see you again. **

Stiles read the messages and then ran down the stairs quickly getting soda out of the fridge and some snacks for himself, he bounded back up the stairs putting them all in the middle of his bed and grabbed his phone to reply.

_Okay, I'll see you soon then. _

A few minutes later there was a loud knocking on the Stilinski front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles sprinted down the stairs, and threw the door open to reveal Derek dressed in dark black jeans and a navy V-neck, he looked gorgeous, his black hair was a sexy mess the kind people struggled to achieve with products but this seemed to be his natural array of hair.

"Hey," Stiles smiled nervously.

"Hi, so what we going to do then?" Derek asked stepping into the house, smiling back at the boy.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could watch some films in my room, if you like I was thinking The Dark Knight,"

"Sounds good, I hope no one tells your dad I'm here, you know he might think I'm taking advantage of his underage son," the both laughed but they were both actually thinking that may be a risk.

"I'll protect you if he does, ya know it's not like you're bullet proof or anything." Stiles and Derek made their way up the stairs, Derek following and appreciating the view of Stiles' round arse right in front of him. Derek entered the teens bedroom and was shocked by how mature his bedroom was decorated he had pale blue walls with a double wooden bed pushed into the right corner that was cover with dark navy sheets and duvets, beside it he had a small table that had a book, a pill bottle, a lamp and his phone on it. Against the left wall was a desk in front of a large open window that had a light wood blind pulled down over it, the desk had paper all over it, covering a Macbook Pro and he had a leather chair pushed under the desk. Of course no-one could miss the huge TV hanging on the wall in front of Stiles' bed.

Derek moved towards the chair but Stiles grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the bed.

"You won't be able to see the Tv from that angle." Derek knew this was going to test his self-control. Stiles got on the bed moving the snacks and drinks so Derek didn't sit on them, he moved up to the wall side and Derek climbed on beside him.

"Can we play 20 questions? Just so we can get to know each other some more." Stiles asked turning to face the older man, crossing his legs. Derek copied the teen's movements.

"Okay, but I go first. What is your favourite colour?" Stiles laughed at his generic question.

"Blue, I'm surprised you couldn't deduce that," Stiles said motioning to all the blue objects around his bedroom. "So I'm not going to be so boring at ask such generic questions, when did you first turn into a wolf?"

"I was 5."

"Oh I see you're not going to give any more information than the basics, that's fine two can play at that game," Stiles winked and the older man, while crossing his arm across his chest in mock defiance.

"Well you started it by making me out to be an idiot, do you want to go to college?"

"Not really, this is quiet embarrassing and I've never told anyone this but I kind of want to be like a house-husband." Stiles blushed and turned his head away from the beautiful onlooker. He was more perfect for him than he realised. Derek reached out with his finger, placing it under Stiles chin and turning his face back to look at him. Stiles felt an unexplainable warmth build in his stomach and towards this man, who wanted to make him feel better about himself.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, you'd make an amazing house-husband," Stiles cheeks burned brighter red now. "How about you ask me a question now," Derek smiled wanting to make his mate feel more comfortable.

"Have you ever been to college?" Stiles asked smiling back at the older man.

"No, but I run a few business out of town."

"That's cool, do you ever have to go out of town to the businesses?"

"That is another question and no never it's all done over the phone/email." Stiles till had 16 questions left so he wasn't going to moan about using up two. "Do you enjoy school?"

"Not really, I love learning new things and researching stuff, but I hate the routine and regiment of school." Derek could understand that, he'd always hated regiment. "When you first turned into wolf what was is it like?"

"It was scary, I had no idea what was happening obviously I'd seen my family shifting before but when its yourself its different, it was like burning my skin was on fire and it felt like electric pulsing though my body and then came the feeling of my teeth elongating and my nails forming into claws, it wasn't painful like you'd think just comfortable and when I was little I didn't turn into a full wolf it was just sharp teeth and claws." Stiles had another question forming on his lips, but Derek held out a large hand in front of his mouth and shook his head in a gesture of no. "My turn, why do you smell so strongly of strawberries?"

"It's my favourite shampoo, and stop asking question that'll make me blush!" Stile demanded pointing to his reddening cheeks, Derek just laughed in reply.

"I like it by the way, the smell of your shampoo…and you." The werewolf said taking a sharp deep breath, trying to breathe in more of Stiles' intoxicating natural smell; Stiles had decided the wolf was purposefully trying to make him blush now, he tried to growl, threateningly, under his breath but Derek just burst into a loud, howling laughter, at the boy's expense. "That was the most adorable thing I've ever heard." Stiles' huffed angrily.

"I hate you!" Stiles declared glaring at the man before him, "So now I'm gunna ask you really uncomfortable question!"

"Ohhh I'm so scared," Derek mocked shaking.

"Do you knot like a real wolf?" Stiles worked hard to hide his own embarrassment, he thought it would be worth it to see Derek flush like a tomato and splutter and stutter over an answer but all he got was a wicked smirk and a flash of lust in the wolfs eyes.

"Yes, I do." He practically purred at the younger boy feeling his own erection stir at the scent of Stiles' arousal filling the air. "You like that idea, don't you?"

"Y-yes," Stuttered Stiles. "That counted as a question." He huffed moving to bury his face in his pillows, "I don't want to play this game anymore." He mumbled deep into the bed, trying to hide his burning face.

Derek moved himself onto his stomach and moved himself closer to the upset teenager, he'd never meant to upset him, and he'd only been playing with him. He reached out a hand, stroking it down his back tracing little lines and patterns trying to comfort him.

"I am sorry Stiles' I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable, we can do something else if you like or I can go." The boy quickly flipped on to his side facing the apologetic man with a fierce look.

"No I want you to stay, let just do something else though like actually watch the movie." Instead of replying Derek made his move, he could tell what Stiles' was feeling and it was hurt, rejection and inferiority. He felt like he didn't deserve Derek. So he moved his body forward until it was pressed up against the teen – chest to chest – who gasped loudly when their bodies came into contact with each other. Derek tipped stiles' head up before placing a gentle kiss against the younger boys lips, he was supposed to be kind and gentle but Stiles had other ideas, he wrapped his leg around the mans' hip pulling him closer till their erections rubbed against each other. Derek couldn't resist pushing his tongue into his mate's mouth battling for the submission he expected, Stiles' gave in easily letting Derek explore his mouth. The pulled away, Stiles panting and obviously turned on.

"Wow!" Stiles exclaimed nuzzling his head into Derek's neck, "That was an amazing first kiss."

"I'm glad you liked it," Derek smiled pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

"Liked it, I loved it."

"Good, now let's watch that movie before your dad gets home."

"My dad won't get home till morning, I'd like it if you stay and then we can talk about all this is in the morning after I have some well-deserved sleep, I've been running though woods from a big scary wolf today, and then had a mind blowing kiss off the same very attractive man." Derek got up from the comfortable bed, stripping out of his jeans and top leaving him in white boxers, he then put the film on, while Stiles stripped down to his bright red boxers and slid under the duvet. Derek joined him quickly – moving the soda and snacks to the floor - the sound of the TV in the background easing them both into sleep.

Stiles woke up too hot, with limbs wrapped all around him, hot, heavy limbs; there was an arm wrapped tightly around his waist holding him to Derek's body and a thick muscular leg thrown over his thin hips. He could feel the man nuzzling against his neck, softly growling Stiles turned around in the arms and was met with dark blue eyes and long sharp fangs, Stiles back away from the man into his wall with a shout of shock. Derek let him go, then shock his head and retracted his teeth. Derek went to say something but Stiles stopped him by moving back into his open arms.

"You didn't need to retract them, I was just shocked is all." Stiles nuzzled his head under Derek's chin inhaling his natural scent of earth and leather. "I feel so close to you, as though I've known you forever." Derek felt Stiles' cheeks warm against his neck, he loved how shy the teen was.

"I know, there is a reason for that Stiles, you are my mate." The boy gasped a moved quickly hitting his head on the side of Dereks' jaw he squeaked out in pain reaching his hand up to rub the sore spot.

"What?!" he shouted looking the wolf straight in the eye.

"Hey shhh, clam down I was going to tell you, but I wanted you to actually care for me, and not just think you have to be with me because of our bond and obviously you do like me." Stiles just laid there rubbing his head not saying a word, what was he supposed to say he was the mate of a very sexy werewolf which meant he was destined to spent forever with this man he'd only known for a day. The same man who had him running through the woods near shitting himself with fear the day before.

"Look, I'll go I know this is a lot to take in," Derek moved to get out the bed but as he rolled onto his back Stiles moved quickly so he was straddling him and cupped the man's face in his warm hands.

"No I want you to stay, yes it is a lot to take in but that doesn't mean I don't want you here, and I might have questions once I've gotten over the shock." Derek nodded in agreement and lowered his hand so they rested on Stiles' hips. They stayed like this few moments, staring into each other's eyes until Stiles decided he wanted to lay in a different position, he tried moving himself but Derek kept a tight hold on his hips – keeping their erections touching and brushing against each other. "I wanna lie between your legs," Stiles explained quietly, whispering it into Derek's ear. Derek spread his legs a little wider at his mates request and Stiles moved himself between his legs and laid down so his head was rested on his chest.

"Is that better, baby?" Derek asked running his fingers through the younger man's hair, Stiles' looked up at his face a nodded, Derek continued to scratch and massage the teens head for a few minutes electing small moans from him. "You like that?"

"Mmm," Stiles hummed unable to form actual words. Derek removed his hand from the boys head and nuzzled his nose into him instead wanting to smell his mate, it was hard not to scent him but he was going to work up to all those things, he didn't want to scare the teen off with all the werewolf things that he needed to explain first.

Stiles and Derek were so distracted by one another that they didn't hear Sheriff Stilinski pull into his driveway or him storming up the stairs due to the black Camaro parked right outside; the pair only noticed his presence once he'd thrown the door open and was demanding to know who's car it was. In Stiles' haste to get off Derek he need him in the balls – causing Derek to let out a loud squeak - and tumbled to the floor revealing his near nakedness to his father and his companion's lack of clothing as well. For a moment John Stilinski was genuinely shocked for words, he quickly gathered his thoughts.

"Nice to see you again Derek," even though he knew this day would happen John didn't think he'd react so calmly he thought it was probably partly due to the shock, Derek nodded and pretend to still me in pain, "and Stiles be more careful." Stiles lowered his head blushing crimson while trying to cover his and Derek's body with the cover. "All of us need to talk so get dressed and come down for breakfast." That is all John said before leaving the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Why isn't he angry?" Demanded the wolf hauling himself out of bed and lifting his mate of the floor at into his arms.

"Maybe he is saving it for breakfast, or just hiding it." Offered the teen moving towards closet in search of clean clothes for Derek. "I have some joggers that'll fit you but no boxers sorry." He handed the trousers over before getting dressed himself.

"Thanks, and no I could smell his emotions and it wasn't angry at all, its odd."

"You can smell emotions…that is so freaking awesome." Stiles exclaimed fist bumping the air. "What am I feeling?" Stiles asked continuing to get dressed.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

"Well, yer its not like any of its going to be a surprise, I know what I am feeling." The wolf dragged the fully clothed boy into his arms and ran his nose along his throat, growling softly.

"Scared I think because of your dad, Happy I hoping that because of me, and aroused…again I hope because you me," Derek said nibbling softly at the pale skin of Stiles' neck leaving a little red mark.

"Yes happy and aroused because of you there is no one else now I have you, mate." Derek growled loudly, loudly enough for John to hear but he didn't care the teen had no idea what saying things like that done to him, admitting his was his and no-one else's the Alpha knew he was possessive and Stiles' was starting to bring it out of him. "and yer scared cause I don't want my dad to make you leave." Stiles face dropped, he couldn't lose this man now, he may hardly know him but he was his mate meaning he was meant for him and no one else, he couldn't deny something like that.

"I promise no one in this world could him me away from you, come on lets go talk to your dad…explain all this craziness to him." And with that the too made their way down the stairs together.


	4. Chapter 4

John sat at the kitchen table patiently waiting for the two boys to descend the stairs, he knew this would happen eventually his wife had warned him that Stiles was the destined mate to a powerful Alpha before she had died. Claudia had been a witch, a very powerful one at that and she had helped the Hale pack a lot before Derek had been born and when Stiles' was born she knew he was going to be the mate to an Alpha but she didn't know who the Alpha was. John knew all about the werewolves of Beacon Hills and he knew the truth about them he'd always told Stiles' the story of the vicious wolves like all the other parents because he didn't want Stiles' to be different he wanted him to fit in and be scared of the woods like the others kids but honestly Stiles had always been different more mature than the other kids. John knew the day would come when fascination would win over in his sons mind and he'd wander into the woods. Due to how close the two were in his bedroom, the Sherriff guessed that Derek had told Stiles they were mates and explained the werewolf thing to him. Honestly John only knew the basic of werewolves, he didn't know the ins and outs of their relationships, because he only got his information from his late wife and she wasn't that educated on their relationships, but he did know once they mated it was for life. Before long he heard the boys coming down the stairs. They entered the kitchen holding hands.

"Hi dad, we need to explain some stuff to you and it's all going to sound a little weird but-" John held up his hand signalling for his son to stop speaking.

"I know everything, your mother told me when you were born that one day you'd be mated to an Alpha Werewolf, it was a lot for me to take in that day but I've had years to wait for it and when I saw you two together this morning I knew what it meant." Stiles and Derek had sat down by now, they were both looking astounded, mouths slack in shock and eyes wide. "I don't know the ins and outs of werewolf mating but I know, Stiles once you agree to this bond and do the physical mating Derek is everything to you and will be for the rest of your life." The couple looked at each other and smiled.

"Umm," Stiles didn't know what to say, his dad had known about all this for years and he'd never told him the truth. "Why didn't you ever tell me?!" Derek placed his hand his mate's thigh trying to calm him.

"I just didn't think it was my place, I thought you'd never believe me and that you'd need to see it for yourself Stiles you have to understand I thought it was for the best." Stiles nodded in agreement while moving himself closer to Derek, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Would you like me to explain in detail what it means for your son to be mated to a werewolf? I haven't even told him in detail so it's for both of you really."

"That would be nice but please don't go into explicit detail about some of it." Stiles blushed and buried his face in Derek's neck.

"I wouldn't," he pressed a soft kiss to Stiles head before continuing. "Many wolves go their whole lives without having or meeting their mate, it is more common for Alpha's which I am meaning I have a pack which I control and only an Alpha can actually change others and we are the only werewolves than can turn into a real wolf, to become an alpha you are either born one or get the power by killing another alpha my power of an alpha was from birth, sorry this conversation is going to go back and forth cause I need to give you background, so when I smelt Stiles in the woods I knew he was my mate, there was a strong urge to run to him, to protect him, to claim him, it was like a burning sensation went through my body and demanded I find my mate."

"Yer so you chased me, not such a good idea was it big man," Stiles interrupted causing both the young men to laugh and John left looking confused. "He chased me through the woods in his wolf form as soon as he saw me." The Sherriff's eyes went wide with shock before narrowing them into slits.

"Did you hurt my son?!" John demanded to know lifting himself from his seat.

"No, dad sit down he didn't, and let him continue I want to know about all this mating stuff…considering I am the one who is going to have to actually live it." John lowered himself into his seat before Derek continued.

"Once our bond becomes stronger we will take part in a claiming ceremony, which is like a wedding for the first half but moves onto the physical claiming which no one will watch, it will take part on a full moon and I will also change Stiles' on that night."

"Change me?! Change me into what?!" Stiles demanded looking astounded at his mate while he and John laughed at the boy's stupidity.

"A werewolf, Idiot." Huffed Derek "You are going to become like me so we can be true mates."

"Awesome!"

"I'm glad it makes you happy, but can I continue now?" Derek asked; Stiles buried his head into his mates stubble covered neck and nodded oblivious to the grimace on his fathers' face.

"Then once Stiles is like us he will become an important part of the pack, he will become the Alpha's mate, my omega meaning he will be under my protection and always near me or someone of my family also after he is claimed as my mate he will have to become careful with who he touches because I will become more possessive, dominant and controlling over him-"Derek cut off as he smelt the teens arousal fill the air causing him to harden thinking of the things he was going to do to his mate. He put his hand high on Stiles' thigh and rubbed his thumb on the inside of his leg electing a near silent moan – so quiet his father couldn't hear. John coughed awkwardly, watching the couple practically eye fucking each other, they quickly pulled away from each other and turned to face the Sherriff.

"I'm going to go to bed, so you can finish this conversation in private, don't forget breakfast is in the bag…well the ingredients are." Stiles giggled cutely, however if you asked him it would have been a very manly giggle, he knew cooking was his job because his dad just couldn't do it. "There should be enough for both of you, goodnight." With those words the Sherriff got up from his place at the table and made his way upstairs to his bed. Once he was out of earshot Derek turned to face Stiles keeping his hand rested on his thigh; they slowly lent towards each other till their lips pressed together then Derek passionately attacked the teen by wrapping his clawed hand around his neck and thrusting his tongue into his mates' mouth asserting his control and pushing Stiles' tongue back into his own mouth, denying him the pleasure of exploring his mouth.

"Mine." Growled the wolf against the soft plump lips on his willing mate.

"Yours," Stiles whispered back moving in to Derek's lap, he had his legs hanging over Derek's with his toes brushing the cold floor of the kitchen.

"I smelt your arousal when I said about being possessive, do you like that Stiles the idea of me sucking and biting marks all over your skin so everyone knows you belong to me?" Stiles moaned a quiet yes, he did love the idea. "What about me being dominating you seemed to like that idea too, me making kneel before me and beg for my cock." Stiles moaned loudly grinding into the air trying to find friction, Derek shifted so his mate could feel his erection rub against his arse. "Now how about some breakfast." Stiles looked disbelieving at his mate, he acted as though there was no sexual tensions in the air and his cock wasn't pushed into Stiles' arse. "Come on I'm hungry and you need to meet my family," Again Stiles sat there in disbelief not uttering a word.

"Err…you want me to um meet your family?" At last his brain and begun to work a few minutes late.

"Of course, you are my mate." Derek replied running his fingers across the teens face, comforting him. Stiles smiled before huffing with annoyance and getting up from the table, why'd his mate have to be such a tease? He adjusted himself so his boner wasn't as noticeable and made his way back to the side where the brown bag full of breakfast stuff was, he looked inside the bag before addressing the Alpha.

"Are you picky about what you eat?" He asked turning back to a smirking Derek.

"No, watcha making?" He asked lifting from his sit and walking over to the teen were he wrapped his arms around his small waist, "Beautiful," He whispered against the shell of Stiles' ear, gently.

"Umm, pancakes, eggs and bacon?" Due to his state of arousal and with Derek pushed up so closely to him his statement came out much more like a question as he pulled in a shaky breath.

"Mmm, sounds good to me, do you need any help?" Derek asked moving away from the boy.

"Nope, you just sit and let me make breakfast for you, let me take care of you." Stiles said moving quickly around the kitchen gathering all the ingredients he'd need to make the pancakes. Derek done as he was told and sat at the table and watched his mate move impeccable grace around the kitchen, making everything to perfection, humming to himself and ignoring everything going on around him, Derek thought he looked so beautiful and serene. It took half an hour for everything to be cooked the perfection and placed in front of a hungry werewolf, he flashed a quick smile at the younger man before tearing into his food. Stiles watched in fascination for a couple of minutes before digging into his own breakfast, they both finished quickly; Derek insisted on do the washing up. He done it at super speed before dragging the smiling teen up the stairs to the bathroom, both grabbing towels on the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles undressed quickly trying to avoid Derek's gaze and jumped into the shower cubical – they didn't have a bath in the Stilinski house – turning the water on; the hot water hit his chilled skin at the perfect pressure, relaxing his tensed muscles. Derek followed the teen into the shower and pulled him tight against his body, his erection slipped between the boys' wet cheeks causing him to moan quietly and lean his head back against Derek's chest.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, little one." Derek whispered into his ear "Nothing quite like that yet, just wanted to hold you."

"Oh okay," Stiles was a little bit disappointed but he knew he wasn't ready for that anyway.

They stood under the warm spray for a few minutes neither of them talking or moving, just enjoying the company of one another, Stiles deep in thoughts of Derek's family, he seen Talia Hale once before in the supermarket and Aaron around school, but he'd never spoken to any of them. Aaron had seemed nice he was quiet popular but he hung out in his own small group of friends, which included these two twins named Aiden and Ethan and then Lydia Martin who was like a genius. Lydia was popular too – mainly for her looks – but decided to keep away from the big groups of people. Stiles was dragged from his thoughts by the deep sound of Derek's voice.

"I want to see you, all of you would you turn around to face me?" The Alpha's voice made Stiles jump but he quickly complied with the request he moved his hand to cover his obvious arousal, due to the very sexy man who was wrapped around him, but Derek reached for his wrists and pulled his hands away to reveal Stiles' hard dick. "Don't hide anything from me, you are beautiful." Derek said while he eyes raked up and down the boy's body, he was perfect in his eyes with his wide hips that jutted out – he couldn't wait to have the boy pregnant – his small waist – made him seem so delicate – and his defined the stomach muscles that showed this boy did workout and he wasn't all soft. Stiles neck and face burned a bright red with embarrassment, he tried to lower his head but Derek grabbed his chin holding his head in place.

"Why are you embarrassed?" The wolf inquired searching his mates eyes and listening to his heartbeat to make sure he didn't lie.

"No-one has ever shown interest in me before, and in comparison to you…I'm like an ugly duckling"

" . . ." The alpha punctuated every word with a deep growl against the boy's throat, "You are beautiful." Stiles blushed but wrapped his arms around Derek's broad body.

"And you are damn gorgeous." Stiles giggled.

"I'm glad you think so, but I do think it's time we get washed," Derek reached above the teens head for that strawberry shampoo that stiles seemed to love so much. He took it upon himself to squirt a little onto his hands and began to massage into his mates hair. Stiles moaned as Derek ran his finger through his soft wet hair. "You like it when I touch your hair?" Derek asked.

"Mmm yes and when you message my head," Derek hummed in acknowledgement and pushed Stiles' head under the water washing his hair free of suds, massaging the scalp causing Stiles to moan loudly the sound echoing through the tiled from, and thoughts of other ways Derek could make the boy moaned filled his head, like fucking him hard against the shower wall while Stiles' begged to come. Derek continued to wash all of his mates body, he even ran his soapy hands up and down the teens erection electing moans from the teen perfect pink lips.

"Please don't stop," he begged thrusting into Derek's large, warm hand.

"Are you sure baby?" Derek asked speeding up his movements and tightening his grip around the teen's hard cock.

"Ye…s please!" Moaned Stiles shaking with his need for release, Derek continued sliding his hand up and down the shaft, sometimes flicking his thumb over the sensitive tip of Stiles' dick and every time he did the boy would let out an extremely loud moan and would thrust forward into his hand.

"You want to come for me, all over my hand…cum for me, be a good boy and come for me," with the words of praise and the dirty words coming from Derek's mouth Stiles slammed his head back against his shoulder and let out a silent scream his mouth wide and muscles tense as he came hard, it cover Derek's hand and splattered against the shower wall. Once his orgasm ended his knees buckled and if it wasn't for Derek wrapping his arms around his small waist he would have hit the shower floor.

"That was amazing," murmured the younger man turning his body to kiss Derek. "Can I return the favour?" he asked shyly looking up.

"Only if you think you're ready baby, I don't want you to feel pressured or obligated," Derek explained then kissed his mates wet hair.

"I do want to but um I don't think I'll be very good at it," Stiles huffed a small laugh against Derek's damp chest.

"Just do what you do when you touch yourself," Derek said trying to reassure him.

"I want to use my mouth on you," With those words Derek took a deep breath, desperate to cum, the idea of his mate knelt in front of him was nearly too much for him to take.

"That's so hot, and feel free to experiment I bet it will feel amazing," Derek moved Stiles to swap positions so he could wash his hair. He began to lather the shampoo into his dark hair as Stiles lowered himself to his knees, he hesitantly lent forward, pressing a kiss up Derek's shaft, when he reached the tip he flicked his tongue across the slit, he tasted the salty pre-come before wrapping his warm mouth around Derek's dick and slid his mouth down as much as he could before he began to choke; Derek's cock was huge. Stiles bobbed his head up and down the long, thick cock causing Derek to moan loudly.

"Oh god…yes…mate," and deep breath echoed through the bathroom, "Fuck," Stiles continued bobbing his head and licking at the tip for a couple of minutes until Derek tangled his fingers in his hair and gripped tightly, stopping the boys movements. "I want to fuck your mouth…is that okay?" Stiles whimpered at the pain where the Alpha was tugging on his hair but nodded, he was desperate to feel the man come down his throat. Derek began slowly sliding in and out of the boy's mouth, pushing in a little further each time until Stiles swallowed his whole dick. Then he began to fuck the teen's mouth hard and fast, Stiles gagged as the tip of Derek's erection continually hit the back of his throat however he moaned at the feeling because having this done to him had his cock hardening again he loved the feeling of _serving _his mate. His alpha. Stiles couldn't wait to be bound to this totally gorgeous, sexy man.

It took a couple of minutes before Derek began thrusting became erratic and feral, the grip in his mates hair tightening, making Stiles whimper loudly and then he came hard down his throat. Stiles swallowed every drop thick cum like it was ambrosia.

Derek pulled his softening cock from Stiles' mouth and lent against the shower wall panting as Stiles clambered to his feet.

"So, was I good?" questioned the smirking teen.

"I don't think there is a word in this world to describe how good that was, however…" Derek trailed off landing a hard swat the Stiles arse, making the teen gasp and rub his burning cheeks glaring at the laughing alpha, "don't you go getting too cocky."

"Oh, I won't Sir." He teased before jumping out of the shower, grabbing his towel and sprinting to his bedroom unfortunately for Stiles as he reached for his bedroom door handle he was pinned against it by the hard wet body of Derek.

"Mmm, I like it when you call me Sir, little one." He said kissing up and down his fidgeting victim's neck. Stiles moaned loudly feeling himself harden again; he tried rolling his hips back but Derek pinned them against the door before he had a chance.

"Nope we need to get ready so you can meet my family." With those words the larger man moved away and threw the door open; Stiles barely stopping himself from falling on his face huffed in annoyance towards the infuriating man.

The pair didn't talk as they dressed, Derek putting on the clothes he wore yesterday accept his boxers, choosing to go to commando, and socks because he stole a pair of Stiles'. Stiles dressed in dark navy blue jeans, his converse and a Captain America t-shirt. As they left the Stilinksi household Derek wrapped his leather jacket around the younger man's shoulders smiling contently to himself. Stiles stopped and looked up at him questioningly.

"So everyone knows you're mine, as my mate you need to start smelling like me, it's important to us…werewolves, scent means and conveys a lot." Stiles shrugged his shoulders in a accepting way and the both continued towards Derek's Camaro.

"Look I don't mind any of this stuff but you do need to start telling me exactly how we will work as a couple." Stiles explained once they were in the car.

"I don't want to freak you out," Derek started the car without looking at Stiles.

"I'm not going to run off screaming, what do you think it would be better to just do things without warning or explanation?" Derek realised Stiles had a point and thought how stupid he had been to think talking about it wasn't the best option. He reached across the gap laying his hand on Stiles' thigh.

"We can talk about it all, once you've met my family okay?"

"Yep sounds good…do you think they will like me?"

"Of course, you make me happy, so they will love you."

Stiles nodded but continued to threat in his head, of what they will think, he knew he was most likely going to ramble and say something he shouldn't, making an idiot of himself, all he could do was hope it to go okay.


End file.
